Princess Suki
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Suki Alsaki Lord is the younger sister to Kai and the daughter to Zuko and Melina as well as the sister in-law to Harumi. She is a master of Forbidden Fire and currently takes Kai's placed among The Ninja. History: Early Life: Suki was born to Zuko and Melina sometime after Kai was sent to Ninjago. She would spend time with the Magmabrai heir and watched other siblings play with each other, wishing that she could do the same with Kai. Dawn of the Fire Warriors: Kai had a dream where he saw Suki, though the image was faint. She would soon come to halt the guards at the gates of the Fire Palace and brought Kai, Harumi, Jay and Nya before her father. She would soon join Kai in fighting back against Korloroth and his armies in Ninjago before requesting that she remain behind in Ninjago. The Abyssal Darkness: Suki would be living at The Monastery of Spinjitzu with the other Ninja when Caleb arrived. She would relay tales of the Sarcusis to them and legends according to what she knew. She would remain behind to help train Caleb while the boys, along with Nya, left to The Dark Island to investigate a Sarcusis sighting. She would be given Mosaka's Journal by Kai. She would soon be mentioned by Kai when he was speaking with Caleb where he saw her fighting alongside Caleb against the Sarcusis. She would later be visited by Kai where she expressed that she didn't know what love was due to Fire Warrior culture, she would break down before Kai where he would provide comfort for him. Shortly afterwards, she would find Caleb sitting alone on the Monastery of Spinjitzu where she come to help comfort him. She would then reveal her feelings to him. The two would become boyfriend and girlfriend. She would then journey with the other Ninja to find Kai engaged in combat with Manticore before Typhon arrived with the rest of the Sarcusis legions. Suki would later join the rest of the Ninja and their allies in making a final stand at Ninjago City. She would join Caleb in combat against the Sarcusis before Typhon arrived and knocked her out of the fight. She would alter awaken to find herself in Caleb's arms after the battle had been won where the two enjoyed themselves. She was present at Caleb's coronation as he became Emperor. Personality: Suki is a caring and gently soul who loves to teach others things and read up on history. She does, however, have another side, she can be easily confused by her own emotions, the lack of knowing what love is has caused her great pain. Weapons: Suki wields a katana in combat, though she loves to let her knowledge of the past do the fighting for her. Category:Female Ninja Category:Female Category:Female ninja Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Ninja Category:Fire Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Realm of Faith Inhabitants Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Masters of Forbidden Fire Category:Realm Trilogy